


Tutoring from the Co-Captain

by Endraking



Series: Little Noley's sexual awakening [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Co-Captain Garrett, Co-Captain Liam, Degradation, Garrett is a prick, High School AU, Lacrosse players, Locker room shower, M/M, Meek Nolan, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nolan has a huge cock, Nolan kind of likes it, Overstimulation, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Soaked Jockstrap, getting wet, twlivebingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: Nolan was one of the worst players on the lacrosse team.  While Co-Captain Liam was supportive, Co-Captain Garrett made it a mission to make him miserable.  A discovery during the last extra practice guided by Garrett opens up and encounter for Nolan that he didn't expect.





	Tutoring from the Co-Captain

Tutoring from the Co-Captain

 

 

 

The freshly cut blades of grass flicked into the air as Nolan tried to push more to his legs, running from one end of the lacrosse field to the other.  Another practice concluded and the only thing he knew at this point was that any skill he acquired the last two seasons was long gone.  He had to focus on his feet as the burn grabbed hold of his thighs.  More laps.

Garrett stood in the middle of the field, most of his gear sitting on top of a bag at his feet, his arms crossed.  That boyish smile taunted him with a sadistic bent as those blues bore holes into him.  The co-captain swept away his mop of sweaty hair and yelled at him, "Faster Nolan!  Come on!  Bambis that don't run fast get shot."

He tried to speed up, his eyes moving to the locker room, where every other player went not twenty minutes ago, but this was Garrett's personal fun.  He made it to the end zone and pivoted, barely stopping himself from falling over as he ran back to the far side.  "Faster Nolan!  Faster!"

The desire was there, the desire to show he wasn’t beat, but his legs already felt like jelly.  His uniform weighed on him, the compression shorts and tights underneath burning and itching as more sweat poured from him.

His body was uncoordinated.  He used to be good.  Used to catch the ball and move the field.  But he used to be a little 5'2" sophomore.   Little Noley.  Now, he towered over most of the players on the team except he was bone thin.  His muscles didn't receive the memo.  Those thoughts plagued him as he clipped his left foot with his right and fell to the ground.

He flailed his arms to catch himself but every that betrayed him as he ate dirt and clumps of grass.  Garrett's laugh echoed off the surrounding forest and buildings, "Fancy footwork, Noley."

He grumbled as he spat out earth from his mouth, dramatically wiping his tongue with his hands.  Slowly he pulled himself to his knees.  With the sound of laughter gone, he looked to where Garrett was standing before.  Only the pile of equipment remained.  He tried to get to his feet quickly, but barely managed before the shorter blonde boy slammed his shoulder into his side and set him back to the grass.  He looked up to that perfect smile, perfect to torture, and Garrett mocked, "You're never ready for a hit.  That's why you won't make first line."

The remark stung as he rolled to his butt and slammed his hands against the ground.  He realized his mistake of showing emotion as Garrett rushed him and slid with enough force to throw a leg over him and straddle his waist.  He'd managed to get his knees up, but Garrett leaned his weight against his thighs and pinned them in place as his cleats sunk into the field.  Garrett shook his head, "Don't like the truth?  Quit." 

"I'm not going to quit." 

SMACK! 

The sting from Garrett's open hand caught his cheek, bringing a different variety of warmth to his face.  His nerves danced from the cooling that followed, "What was that?" 

"I don't quit." 

SMACK! 

His other cheek felt the abuse as Garrett held him right where the co-captain wanted him.

He bucked his hips to throw Garrett off of him and the co-captain's expression shifted, his eyes widening, brows jumping, as he bounced him.  Garrett stood and stepped over him before he said, "We're done today, Holloway.  Get a shower.  You smell."

He pulled himself up and slumped his shoulders as he walked to the bench and grabbed his equipment.  Garrett was gone as he carried his bag and stick in his arms and dragged himself back to the locker room. 

This year had been his worst yet.  And after try outs, Co-Captain Garrett had made him his special project.  Liam wasn't bad, really nice and supportive.  Garrett was different.  Ever since Garrett caught him as the last player in the showers after the first day of try outs, he was targeted. 

He pushed open the double doors and carried his things to the empty locker room.  The school seemed to eat the sounds of his cleats against the floors.  At least he was alone as he stripped out of the filthy, grass stained uniform. 

He stood from the bench, in only his coarse white jock and grabbed his soap, loofa and towel and walked to the showers.  He could smell the scent of the field mixed with his sweat as he went to the far wall showerhead. 

He turned the knobs and waited for the water to heat up as he set his soap on the tray and hung his loofa.  He adjusted himself in his jock and even though he was alone, he still showered with it on at school.  He never felt comfortable in his body and being in the showers was almost terrifying.  It's really the reason he stayed after practice with Garrett.

He stepped under the spray and let the water wash over him, the heat pulling the tension from his muscles but causing his cuts and abrasions to sting.  Just as he pushed his bangs from his face, he heard a sound.  Garrett's voice reached his ears as he turned to look, his eyes still closed from the water.  "Mmmm.  I'm glad you listened this time." 

When he opened them, he saw that same predatory gaze from the field but couldn't mistake that it was drawn to his ass.  Garrett stood there, his towel hanging over his shoulder, his leather toiletries bag in hand, in all of his tanned, ripped, naked glory.  His mouth slowly opened as his eyes travelled across though firm pecs, the deep indentations of Garrett's abs to the nest of darker blonde hairs.  He swallowed as Garrett sauntered towards him, his eyes watching the sway of hips and how the co-captains deep red cock rolled over his heavy sack with each step. 

He froze as Garrett slapped the towel between the spigot ledge and hung his bag from the handles.  That grin blossomed and Garrett's tongue slipped just beyond his lips and swiped before he asked, "Like what you see, Noley?"

He gasped, shaking his head quickly, his eyes returning to Garrett's face, "N-N-no." 

Garrett chuckled lightly as he shrugged his shoulders the slightest, "Good.  Eyes forward, Little Noley." 

Shower.  That's right.  That's why he was there.  He looked back to his soap and loofa and began to lather it up as Garrett began his shower.  He washed his face and hair as the other spoke, almost distantly, recalling something, "I knew from that first day that you were special Nolan.  I mean, who wears their jock in the shower.  So bashful.  So innocent." 

He coughed from the words and dropped his loofa.  "What?  I mean.  I. um." 

He whipped his head back and Garrett nodded down to the loofa, "Go on.  Pick it up." 

He looked to it and bit his lip.  He bent over and felt incredibly exposed as he snatched the fabric. 

SMACK! 

He almost bucked forward as that sting from his face earlier spread across his left cheek.  He couldn't stop the whimper as he looked back to see Garrett standing behind him.  "Fuck!  That's an ass."

He knew he should stand, knew he should step away but that water, pelting off his ass felt good.  He hated to admit that Garrett's eyes, assessing him, devouring him felt good too.  He was scarcely ready as Garrett slapped his right cheek and grabbed it harshly after the contact.  "You like that?  Do you, Nolan?" 

He whined into the touch and nodded his head.  "What was that?  Use your words." 

He maintained eye contact as he stood, Garrett still kneading the flesh.  "Y-yeah." 

"I knew you did.  I knew it from the field." 

He tensed his brow, "What?" 

Garrett pressed against him and reached around, grabbing the pouch of his jock and squeezing, "When this hard cock hit my ass, I knew." 

He sharply inhaled as Garrett stroked him outside of the rigid cloth, rubbing it up and down, exciting his nerves and triggering his blood to flow.  "I-I wasn't hard." 

Garrett wrapped another arm around him and held him tight, "Bullshit.  You can't lie to me.  You're hard now." 

He shook his head as his cock strained against the fabric and began to spill out the top.

Garret rested his chin on Nolan's shoulder and looked down as he slipped his fingers into the jock and freed Nolan's cock, "What do we have he- " 

Garrett's jaw pushed against his shoulder as the co-captain stroked up his half hard cock.  The soft words that followed sounded like more of a question, "You're huge." 

He tried to pull free, the surge of embarrassment pushing him, but Garrett yanked him back and he felt the tip of Garrett's cock poke into his cheek.  The twist of the hand around his cock, slowly stroking up and down, sent waves of pressure and his tired legs wanted to give as he surrendered into Garrett's hold.  The sharp tone pushed through the grit of Garrett's tone, "Fuck.  Why have you hid this?  If I had a cock like this...Fuck."

The strokes became harder and faster, pulling the skin tight, almost painfully.  He tilted his head as he whined, catching the determined gaze.  "Fuck.  That hurts."  Garrett gripped his base hard and pushed the blood to the tip, darkening the red.  He gasped from the pressure and sensitivity.  Garrett clinched his teeth as he reached down and tightened a grip around his base like a vice and continued to stroked his vibrant red, throbbing cock.  He almost fell forward but caught himself as Garrett twisted his tip.  His voice squeaked as it broke, his muscles tensing from the overstimulation, "Fuck.  Fuck." 

"What was that?  You want me to fuck you?  Just say it." 

He sucked his lower lip into his mouth and bit down.  This felt great, but he didn't want to lose his virginity to Garrett.  Garrett continued the abuse as he rutted against his ass.  The slick blunted head pushed apart his cheeks and grazed his hole.  The bitter taste of iron seeped into his mouth as he clamped down more, trying to stop anything that agreed.  After one arduously long stroke, twisting his cock like an indian burn, Garrett huffed, "Fine!  Your cock is more fun to play with anyway."

The heat flowed from his extremities and began to pool in his gut.  His knees began to shake as he pushed closer to the point.  He gasped, "I'm close." 

As if those words were the magic ones to end the dream sequence, Garrett shoved his cock back into his jock and stepped away.  The sudden absence of pressure had him bucking into the material, chasing the pleasure.  He spun around and Garrett stood just a few feet behind him with his arms crossed, "Oh, you don't understand, Noley.  I'm the captain.  I get to cum whenever I want.  You only cum when I let you." 

He stumbled forward, his legs regaining their ability to move, "What?" 

Garrett reached towards his cock and outlined the throbbing red member against the nearly transparent white cloth that threatened to give, "Your cock is pretty, but I think it looks better like this.  Why don't you stroke it like this, while you suck me?  You're good at sucking.  Everyone has seen you on the field."

Without a word, he slunk to his knees and scooted up to Garrett's cock.  Before he could reach up to grab it, Garrett twisted his hips and slapped it across his chin.  He let his tongue slip out as it was slowly dragged across his lips.  The bitter, salty taste pulled the saliva from his mouth.  "No hands." 

He leaned back and rested on his legs as he opened his lips.  He pushed against the rough fabric, teasing his tip as Garrett rested his cock on his puffy bottom lip.  "I don't know.  We should stay like this.  You, stroking yourself to the thought of my cock in your mouth." 

He whimpered a complaint and Garrett grabbed the back of his head and shoved his cock to the hilt.  He tried to suck but once his gag reflex was hit, he coughed as tears came to his eyes.  "Fuck.  You even suck at sucking.  Don't worry.  Your captain will teach you."

Garrett stepped closer and used him like an elaborate fleshlight.  He gagged as he tried to suck and tease with his tongue.  Garrett's moans filled his chest with a pride they shouldn't.  Slurp in, slurp out.  Each time he fell into the rhythm, Garrett slammed his cock against his the inside of his cheek and slapped the bulge, “I’m going to ruin this mouth.” 

He rubbed harder against his cock as Garrett pushed harder and deeper.  "Fuck!  This is your practice from now on!" 

The fingers in his hair pulled tighter and he gasped from the pain.  That momentary shift was all it took for Garrett to thrust into his mouth with reckless abandon.  The flow of pre practically dripped down his throat as he only tasted it when he coughed and teared up more.  He tried to whimper but Garrett shoved himself deep and held him.  “Open that throat, Noley.  You want it.”

The rhythm devolved, and he could feel the tension in Garrett's cock, the tension he knew just before a release.  Suddenly, Garrett yanked his cock out of his mouth and pumped it twice before shooting the load across his face.  "That's right.  Swallowing is for first line players only." 

He barely caught the growl as Garrett turned and framed his face, slapping his cheek twice, "See that Liam?  This is your star prodigy!"

His head jerked with Garrett’s control, moving to face the entrance, his eyes clouding from the tears.  The tears that streaked his bruised cheeks mixed with the cum that dripped down his face.  Liam's nose scrunched with blaring eyes, burning a hole into them.  He tried to speak, to defend himself, but managed a weak cough.  Garrett slapped his cheek on more time and grabbed his towel and bag, "It's like I told you before.  You don't get everything you want, Liam." 

The co-captains bumped shoulders as Garrett pushed past Liam.  He felt used.  Was this the plan?  Embarrass him in another way.  A fresh wave of tears rolled, and Liam stepped over to him and knelt.  With a tone far softer than he expected, "Hey.  Nolan.  I'm giving you a ride home this evening, okay?  I'll be right outside." 

He nodded twice, not realizing that he was still stroking his cock.  He pulled away as Liam stepped to the entrance.

His voice hoarsely broke as he replied, "Yeah.  I-I-I'll be right out."  Liam nodded and left the shower.


End file.
